


Lullabies and Quickies

by everybreatheverymove



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybreatheverymove/pseuds/everybreatheverymove
Summary: Prompt: Now parents to a toddler, Dan and Amy try to work as much grown-up time as they can into their schedules. Their kid has other plans.





	Lullabies and Quickies

“What’s a five-letter word for dimwit?”

The corners of Dan’s mouth curl up at that, a half-smile forming on his lips, “Jonah.”

Beside him, Amy sits up in the bed, back firm against the plump cushions lining the headboard. She quirks a brow, shrugs one shoulder with a simple, “It fits.” She scribbles the word down into the crossword, legs straightening out in front of her as she taps the lid of her pen against her chin, toes wiggling.

Too focused on her puzzle of the day, she doesn’t notice when Dan lowers his papers, flicks off his bedside lamp and turns onto his side, eyebrows raising suggestively.

The man grins, eyes wicked, “You know a five-letter word for turned on?”

“Please don’t tell me this is doing it for you.” Amy grumbles, still staring at the newspaper in her lap, refusing to meet his eye.

“So I have a thing for the whole sexy librarian getup, sue me.” Dan argues, and he nudges her side with his shoulder, once, then twice. “Come on. Gimme the word.”

“Randy.” The blonde suggests, blue eyes gleaming with something akin to mockery, “Nasty.”

Dan seems to still, his right squinting in thought, “I was going for horny, but those work, too.” He nods, agrees, and then he reaches for the print resting on her legs. He plucks the paper away with long fingers, watching her face as she mumbles something below her breath and scowls. “Just a quickie.”

“I gave you a quickie earlier.” Amy reminds him, arms folding over her chest as she draws her legs up, knees parting as Dan shifts to move between them.

She rolls her eyes when he says, “It was  _too_ quick. I barely remember it,” and he slides a hand up her left calf, aiming for the bottom of her pajama shorts.

“You’re such a dog.” Amy forces a shudder, keeping her eyes on his face as he ventures closer to her crotch, “It’s fucking disgusting.”

Dan smirks, and he doesn’t try to hide it this time. He lets his teeth bare, and his lips part as he leans down, pressing a couple of quick, open-mouthed kisses to her abdomen, tank top pulled up to her breasts, “Sweetheart, if I’m a dog, then you’re a bitch.”

His hand slips past the hem of her shorts then, the other reaching behind her to slide along her back, warm skin against her goosebumps. He stops once his left hand is up her shorts, down her panties and his lips draw tight into a smug expression, “I see somebody’s  _randy_.”

Amy pulls a face, but she can’t help it when a smile threatens to crack, eyes closing just as he tugs at the strap of her tank top. “I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Not true.” She opposes, tossing her head back against the cushions as he reacquaints himself with her chest, “You’re just-”

“Mommy?”

Amy’s eyes flutter open then, and she feels Dan move off of her before she can even tell him to, even shove him away. Suddenly, he’s up and stalking over to the doorway, hand on his hips as he nears their daughter, stood in her pj’s with a teddy bear and a dazed look on her face.

“Did the nanny not put you to sleep properly?” Dan asks, crouching until he reaches the girl’s shortened height. He runs a hand over her head, golden blonde hair smooth beneath his touch, “Again?” He tosses Amy a look then, one that says _‘she is so fired!’_.

Getting up to join them, Amy panders over with small steps, arms folding over her chest as she tries to discreetly readjust her pajama top. “Why don’t we put you back to bed, huh?” She tries for a smile, ends up snarling instead. “Daddy will sing you a lullaby.”

“Daddy will  _what_?” Dan glares up at him, still kneeling in front of his daughter. “Daddy didn’t-”

“No.” He’s saved when the girl simply shakes her head, walking past her parents to jump onto their bed, “I had a nightmare.”

“Ah, crap.” Her father curses, running a hand along his face in annoyance, “Great, now we’ve gotta do the whole nightmare schtick.”

“I thought we’d passed the expiration date on that one when she turned three.” Amy whispers, elbowing him in the arm, “This is your fault!”

“How is this my fault?”

“You hired the stupid nanny! Clearly she wasn’t qualified enough to put kids to sleep.”

“Then we’ll just find a fucking new one,” Dan shrugs, and he glances over at their daughter then, watching as she shuffles their pillows and cushions around to make herself move comfortable in the middle of the bed, “Fuck’s sake.”


End file.
